Save My Soul
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: While Elphaba and Nessa are home from Shiz for the summer, Frex invites a surprise guest over for dinner. But he has an agenda behind it, which doesn't really sit well with Elphaba. Oneshot. AU. Musicalverse. Fiyeraba.


**Save My Soul**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **DISCLAIMER: _Wicked_ is not mine. **

**AN. So, 247fangirl was the 100th reviewer of _Long Time Coming._ As a reward, she requested a Fiyeraba oneshot. This is probably not what you had in mind. Sorry.**

 **Um... yeah. This was really inspired by a scene from _Gilmore Girls._ If you know the show, you'll get it pretty quick, I think. There's also a slight reference/quote in here from _Win a Date With Tad Hamilton,_ because I _love_ that movie. And it fit quite well. **

Frex was far from happy. And, as usual (at least in his mind) his unhappiness was because of his eldest daughter.

Elphaba and Nessa had returned home from Shiz for the summer a month ago, after completing their second year at Shiz University. And it hadn't taken long for Frex to become concerned.

Elphaba still ran the household as efficiently as usual, that was no worry. But she was quieter, spent a lot of her free time up in her room and just had altered enough for Frex to become suspicious.

He had known, even before the girls came home, that Elphaba was dating the Vinkun prince, Fiyero Tiggular. Frex had Nessarose to thank for that information- she both hated and was also very poor at keeping any kind of secret from her father, and they all ignored that fact that they all knew Nessa would have gotten Elphaba's permission before passing on the news.

Frex hadn't been thrillified with the news of the "relationship" but had not put up much argument, much to Elphaba's surprise. Frex wasn't a stupid man, and he figured if he protested or forbade it, Elphaba would simply dig in her heels and refuse to end the relationship. So he said nothing, figuring that the prince would bore of his green daughter in a matter of weeks, and all Frex could hope was that the Tiggular boy didn't drag Elphaba (and by association, Nessa) down into scandal before he did.

But weeks had turned to months, months had turned into a year, and the more Elphaba changed, Frex became worried again. Not for Elphaba, naturally, but for Nessa and their families reputation.

When Elphaba and Nessa had come to him, asking permission to invite both Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba's roommate and best friend, Galinda Upland, to stay for a few weeks before they returned to Shiz for their final year, Frex had agreed. This was mostly due to his inability to refuse Nessarose anything she desired, but Frex realised that he could use this situation to his advantage.

The night before Galinda and Fiyero were due to arrive in Munchkinland, Frex entered the kitchen when Elphaba was beginning to prepare dinner.

"We're expecting a guest for dinner," he informed her brusquely. "Make sure you set a fourth place."

Elphaba was more than a little startled at the sudden announcement. Usually if her father was having company for dinner, he gave her plenty of notice so that she could plan the menu accordingly.

"Who is it?" she asked in surprise. "It's just… dinner's nothing fancy, Nessa asked for spaghetti-"

"Spaghetti is fine," Frex said shortly and left the kitchen.

Elphaba looked after him with a puzzled frown. A quick, whispered conference with her sister revealed Nessa knew no more about their dinner guest than she did, which only confusified Elphaba more.

As Elphaba set the table, the doorbell rang and Elphaba made to answer it. Frex got their first however, and before Elphaba or Nessa could reach the foyer, there came the murmur of voices and then the resounding sound of Frex's study door firmly closing.

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged glances.

"Did you recognise the voice?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba shook her head, frowning. "What is he up to?" she wondered.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Fabala, I'm sure Father isn't 'up to' anything. Not everyone has an ulterior motive," she scolded. "It's probably just one of Father's friends. He's perfectly entitled to invite them over for dinner, and it's none of our business really."

Nessa was trying to be logical and reasonable, but Elphaba wasn't convinced by the premise her sister offered.

"Since when does Father have friends?" she scoffed.

"Probably around the same time _you_ got friends. Or a boyfriend," Nessa retorted, rather slyly for her.

Elphaba glared at her sister lightly, but couldn't completely argue with the subtle point Nessa was making.

"I'm going to finish dinner," she said instead, and returned to the kitchen.

When dinner was served and Nessa and Elphaba were taking their usual places at the dining room table, Frex and his guest finally entered the dining room.

"Reverend Dawkins!" Nessa exclaimed in sincere delight. "It's so lovely to see you again!"

"Hello, Nessarose," the reverend greeted her warmly and then looked to Elphaba. "Hello, Elphaba."

"Hello," Elphaba answered warily, glancing at her father.

She was reasonably sure she knew where this was going. Ever since she had declared herself an atheist one morning over breakfast as a child, Frex would intervene every few years in an attempt to "correct her beliefs".

These attempts ranged from mere discussions on what "proof" there was of Unionism, to more philosophical discussions. Elphaba's particular favourite so far, had been when she was thirteen. A young reverend had been brought by for dinner, with the intent of making Elphaba fear for the salvation of her soul. However, the result had been a two hour discussion on whether Elphaba _had_ a soul and just how the Unnamed God (if they indeed existed) could help that.

The young reverend had ended up having a nervous breakdown and leaving the church, and the last Elphaba had heard, he was working as a blacksmith.

This dinner would be Reverend Dawkins third attempt, if Elphaba was recalling correctly. Perhaps he and Frex were hoping third time would be the charm?

"This looks wonderful," the reverend complimented Elphaba as he took the seat next to Nessa's chair, opposite Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied.

She couldn't help but be on edge as they began to ate, waiting for it to start. However, the reverend spoke mostly to Nessa, asking her about Shiz, her courses and their friends.

Elphaba kept shooting glances at her father, wondering just what he was playing at, but Frex ignored her.

"That sounds very interesting," Reverend Dawkins said, as Nessa told him about a book she'd read during the year.

"You can borrow it if you'd like?" Nessa offered.

"Thank you, Nessarose. I'd appreciate that," the reverend smiled.

"I'll get it for you before you leave tonight," she assured him.

"Why don't you get it now?" Frex interjected. "That way, you won't forget."

Nessa looked at him, puzzled. They weren't finished eating and Frex didn't ordinarily let them leave the table in the middle of a meal, especially when they had guests.

"Um, alright," she said slowly and then looked to her sister. "Fabala, can you help me? It's on a shelf I can't quite reach-"

"I'll help you, darling," Frex said quickly, as Elphaba half-rose from her chair. "Let your sister finish her dinner."

Elphaba's wariness grew as Frex wheeled Nessa out of the room, leaving her alone with Reverend Dawkins.

He seemed unperturbed by what had just happened, and continued to eat his spaghetti.

"How old are you now, Elphaba?" he asked suddenly.

Elphaba was bewildered. "Twenty- three," she replied.

The reverend chuckled and shook his head. "My, my. Twenty three. It seems just yesterday that you were a pretty little baby."

Elphaba managed a weak, polite smile. "Yeah, time flies," she said.

Something was definitely going on here. No one ever referred to her as a "pretty" baby… although, she was sure Fiyero would, which made Elphaba grateful there were no baby photos of her in the house.

"And you enjoy Shiz?"

"Yep," Elphaba replied distantly, her mind running wild.

"I understand that you have a boyfriend, too? Fiyero Tiggular, the press say?"

"Well, the press are bound to get something right eventually," Elphaba nodded, a vague confirmation.

"How long have you been together now?"

Elphaba was very uneasy. "Nearly a year and a half."

The reverend nodded. "Lovely. What denomination is he?"

She inwardly laughed, thinking she had this figured out. "He was born Lurlinist, but he doesn't practice," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Did they think that _Fiyero_ would have any influence on her religious beliefs?

Reverend Dawkins smiled back at her and nodded. "I see. Well, young love is such an important thing, isn't it?"

Elphaba was back to being fairly weirded out by his conversation. "I guess," she shrugged faintly.

"I remember being young and in college," the reverend continued. "First love is such a wonderful experience, as of course, is college itself."

Elphaba _really_ didn't want to hear about his dating history, and she wondered why it was taking Nessa and her father so long to find a book.

"You know, Elphaba, the Unnamed God has a lot of good advice for young women in relationships."

"Oh?"

Maybe she could make her own excuse to leave the room…

"Yes. For example, the importance of cherishing your ultimate gift."

Elphaba's eyes blinked back at him after staring longingly at the exits to the room. "Ultimate gift?"

Reverend Dawkins nodded and took a sip of his water. "Yes. Your virtue _is_ a gift, you know. Regardless of any religious beliefs, you can't argue with that, can you?"

"My virtue," Elphaba repeated, putting down her fork.

"Exactly. You want to be very careful with the decision as to when and to whom, you give this gift. If you give it away too soon, to the wrong man, then when the right one does come along, you have no gift to give... you'll have to buy him a sweater."

Elphaba stared at him in dawning horror. "Reverend Dawkins, what exactly are you saying?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

The reverend cleared his throat. "I'm just warning you, that it is prudent for a young woman to… shall we say, guard your carnal treasure."

Elphaba blushed furiously. Her father had invited Reverend Dawkins over for dinner to talk to her about having sex?

"Um…"

"The act of love between two people is a holy one, Elphaba. There's a lot to consider before you create such a bond with a person. Of course, the Unnamed God recommends waiting until marriage to perform such an act to preserve the sanctity of your soul."

"My soul?" Elphaba repeated, the shock wearing off slightly. "Are you _looking_ to retire, Reverend Dawkins?" she asked him with a faint smirk, preparing herself for a fight if she was going to have _this_ conversation again.

The reverend laughed. "No, not just yet, Elphaba. But I do feel it would be remiss of me, despite your personal beliefs, if I didn't warn you of this. _You_ may not believe that you have a soul, but I do. As does your sister and father, I'm sure."

Nessa, yes. Frex, doubtful. Or if he believed she had one, he certainly didn't care about its welfare.

"So, you're here to warn me about my soul?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He held up a placating hand. "I'm just here to make sure you appreciate all the gifts you have to offer a man."

"Right. The Ultimate Gift."

"Yes."

Elphaba nodded slowly and smiled faintly. "I appreciate the concern, Reverend Dawkins. Seriously, I'm sure you have other things you could be doing right now, and I'm sure _this_ isn't how you'd choose to spend your evening."

"But?" Reverend Dawkins frowned, expecting an argument.

"Well, it's just… it's a little like closing the barn doors after the horse has bolted," Elphaba said calmly, meeting his gaze.

The reverend stilled. "Oh."

"Oh," Elphaba repeated, nodding and leaning back in her chair.

This was the moment the reverend chose to look uncomfortable during this conversation. "The, um, the horse has bolted?"

"It's probably in Fliaan by now," Elphaba said casually.

"Oh."

Reverend Dawkins looked so distressed and discomfited Elphaba felt a little sorry for him.

"But I got the message," she reassured him. "Ultimate gift- no returns, no refunds, no rainchecks. And I'm sure my soul appreciates the concern- if I have one. Would you like dessert?"

"Um, no. No, thank you, Elphaba. Dinner was… the food was lovely, but I must be going. Excuse me, I'll go find your father."

Reverend Dawkins left the room and Elphaba began to clear the table. Nessa wheeled herself into the dining room from the living room moments later, frowning.

"Elphaba, what did you say to Reverend Dawkins? He doesn't look well at all. You haven't made _him-"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes, cutting her sister off in exasperation. "He's not going to have a nervous breakdown, Nessa. Relax."

She actually really liked Reverend Dawkins, religion aside. He was the only one game to debate the issues with her.

"Then what happened?" Nessa demanded. "Father took me out of the room and said Reverend Dawkins wanted to talk to you about something and we couldn't go back in the room. I didn't even get to finish eating," she complained.

"Where is he?"

"He went into Father's study. Fabala, _tell me."_

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "He wanted to talk to me about being careful with my 'gift'."

"Your gift?" Nessa frowned. "As in… your magic?"

"My virginity," Elphaba corrected her.

Nessa's eyes widened and her face coloured. " _What?_ Elphaba… are you _sure?"_

"Yep."

"But… surely not."

"Nessa, it was a sex talk. With a good measure of "to protect the sanctity of your soul" thrown in on top."

Nessa was so flustered. "But… why would he say that?"

"Because Father told him too," Elphaba said, as though it was obvious.

By the time she'd finished clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen, Frex and Reverend Dawkins were still in his study.

Nessa was quiet, but as her sister joined her in the living room, she bit her lip and hesitantly turned to her.

"Fabala?"

"Yes?"

Nessa faltered briefly, blushing faintly. "Um… _are_ you and Fiyero having sex?"

Elphaba paused. There was a reason she hadn't told her sister this, she didn't think she would approve. But she hated lying to Nessa.

"Yes," she said honestly.

Nessa blushed deeper. "Oh. And… did you _tell_ Reverend Dawkins this?"

"Yes."

Nessa cringed and looked towards the study door. "Oh. That would explain why it's taking so long."

Elphaba shifted her position on the couch and looked to her sister, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? ' _Oh'?_ That's all you have to say?"

Nessa hesitated. "It's none of my business," she said finally. "I mean… I don't necessarily agree with your choice, but I know that Fiyero loves you and that you love him."

Elphaba smiled softly. "Thanks, Nessa," she said quietly.

She knew that a year ago, Nessa wouldn't have hesitated to voice her disapproval.

"Besides," Nessa added. "I think Father will disapprove enough that you really don't need to hear my thoughts on the matter."

That was true.

It was another ten minutes before the girls heard the study door open. They listened as Frex showed Reverend Dawkins to the door and shut it behind them. When Frex entered the living room, his face was tight with his lips pressed into a thin line.

Elphaba lifted her chin and met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Nessarose, could you leave the room please? I need to talk to your sister," Frex said finally.

"Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Nessa," Elphaba said firmly.

"Father, I already know," Nessa reassured him.

Frex blinked at her in surprise. "You _know?"_

"Yes," Nessa said gently, choosing to omit the fact that she had only known for about ten minutes. "Father, isn't it Elphaba and Fiyero's business?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Elphaba and Frex answered at the same time and went back to glaring at one another and ignoring Nessa.

"Father, Fiyero and I are two consenting adults in a committed relationship," Elphaba informed him. "It's none of your business whether we're sleeping together or not. And excellent job, by the way, delegating that particular parenting job to a _reverend."_

Frex gritted his teeth. "It most certainly _is_ my business when the two of you will be under my roof!" he positively growled back at her.

Elphaba continued as though he hadn't spoken. "I think most parents probably go with the 'don't rush into it' or 'make sure you're being safe' version of the talk, but a variation of the 'pre-marital sex will damn your soul' spiel works too. Of course, it might work better on someone with actual religious convictions."

Her father glowered at her. "You want to talk about being 'safe'? Have you _thought_ about the scandal an illegitimate pregnancy would bring on our family? On your sister?"

She actually rolled her eyes at him. "Father, again- not that this is _any_ of your business, but we're being safe. And whilst I'm sure the odds of me getting pregnant whilst on contraception get higher the longer it goes on, and I certainly hope it doesn't happen at least before we graduate, I'm not planning on getting pregnant any time soon. As for any scandal affecting Nessa, she's gone her entire life with the scandal of having a green sister and she's somehow coped."

Frex was silent for a long moment, staring at her.

"I don't want him here."

"He's already on his way," Elphaba retorted calmly. "You can turn him away when he gets to, if you really want to, but I'll just go back to the Vinkus with him. His parents have assured me I'm welcome at any time."

Frex's jaw worked furiously as he thought about that, and Nessa looked on with wide eyes.

"I don't want any… _funny business_ happening while he's here," he finally snapped at her. "While you're under my roof, you'll live by my rules. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Elphaba said.

She felt a small thrill of victory as Frex returned to his study, still fuming.

"He's going to be watching the two of you like a hawk," Nessa warned her sister, a little in awe over what she had just witnessed.

"I know," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda arrived first the next morning, with a mountain of luggage and in a whirlwind of pink. She greeted Elphaba, Nessa and Boq (who had turned up for breakfast, knowing their friends were arriving today and not wanting to be left out) eagerly and made enough noise to even lure Frex out from his study to find out the source of the commotion.

Elphaba made introductions and then offered to show her best friend to her room. To her surprise, Frex offered the assistance of himself and Boq to aid the Upland's carriage driver to carry all Galinda's luggage upstairs.

Elphaba was less surprised when Frex led the way to the guest room that was opposite Elphaba's own room, which would leave the other- the one conveniently at the opposite end of the hallway and opposite Frex's own bedroom- for Fiyero when he arrived.

She said nothing however, just showed Galinda where the bathroom was and continued the door.

After all Galinda's luggage was upstairs and Frex had retreated to his study, the young people settled themselves in the living room.

"So, how's your summer been? I want to know _everything!"_ Galinda said to them eagerly.

"Nothing much has happened, really," Elphaba said. "At least nothing I can say until Fiyero gets here."

That caught her best friend's interest, as Elphaba had known it would.

"You're really not going to say until Fiyero gets here?" she demanded. "That's just _mean,_ Elphie!"

Elphaba chuckled. "Trust me, Glin- it'll be worth the wait."

Galinda pouted briefly. "When's he get here anyway?" she sighed, resigned to waiting.

Elphaba checked the time. "I imagine he'll be here around lunch time. Unless he got held up…"

It was clear that Galinda was dying to know what had happened, and after the fifth time Elphaba had to deny that she and Fiyero had gotten engaged, Elphaba rather regretted telling her anything at all.

At long last, the doorbell rang. Elphaba hurried to get the door, not only eager to see Fiyero again, but also to stop her father from getting there first.

She swung open the front door, and couldn't have stopped the smile from spreading across her face even if she'd wanted to.

"Hi," she greeted him brightly.

He grinned back at her. "Hi."

Fiyero stepped over the threshold and kissed her softly. "I like this welcoming committee," he said when he broke the kiss and Elphaba laughed.

"Remember that you love me," she told him and his gaze immediately turned wary.

"Ok… why?"

Elphaba shook her head, leaned up and kissed him again. "Just remember that," she repeated and ushered him further into the house.

She gave hasty directions to the driver as to where to put Fiyero's luggage, and then dragged him off to the living room.

"Hey guys," Fiyero greeted their friends.

"Yero!" Galinda squealed excitedly. "Oh good, you're _finally_ here! Now Elphie can tell us what's going on!"

Fiyero shot a puzzled look to his girlfriend. "What's going on, Fae?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda.

"Let him sit for a minute, Glin. He just got here!"

"No, I want to know what's going on!" Fiyero insisted, not quite as impatient as Galinda, but not far off.

A door shut from behind them, and Elphaba stifled a sigh as they turned to see Frex enter the room.

"Fiyero, this is my father. Father, this is Fiyero," Elphaba made the introductions as hasty as possible.

Frex surveyed the prince coldly. "Mr Tiggular."

Elphaba suspected Frex had omitted Fiyero's title on purpose, some kind of power play, no doubt.

"Hello, Governor Thropp," Fiyero replied, a little bewildered by the cold civility of his greeting.

Frex looked to his eldest daughter. "Elphaba, have you shown Mr Tiggular to his room yet?"

"He _just_ walked in the door. I was getting to it," Elphaba replied coolly, leaving no doubt she understood exactly what her father was getting at.

Frex turned back to Fiyero. "Welcome to Colwen Grounds, Mr Tiggular. I trust your stay in my home will be comfortable."

"Thank you, sir," Fiyero replied, shooting confused glances towards Elphaba.

Frex offered him a tour, which Fiyero awkwardly accepted, and Elphaba hastily joined. Sure enough, Frex pointed out the guest room where Fiyero's belongings had been placed, and was careful to point out his own bedroom across the hall, and that as it was so near the staircase, the prince could have no reason to go any further down the hallway than the bathroom.

He then escorted Elphaba and Fiyero ahead of him down the stairs, and with another stern icy glare at Fiyero, retreated to his study.

"What was _that_ about?" Fiyero demanded to Elphaba the moment he was gone and they had likewise returned to the living room.

"Should we go have lemonade in the back garden?" Nessa suggested

Elphaba agreed and the sisters led the way outside, Elphaba only detouring to get the refreshments from the kitchen.

"Ok, do you mind telling me why your father hates me now?" Fiyero asked, taking the glass of lemonade Elphaba handed him. "Because, honestly, if looks could kill…"

Elphaba sighed. "Don't worry about him. He's just mad because he found out that we're having sex."

Their reactions were all she really could have hoped for. Galinda's eyes widened as she gasped, Boq choked on his lemonade, and Fiyero almost dropped his glass.

"You _told_ him that?" he gaped at her.

"Of course not," Elphaba said dismissively. "I told a reverend."

Fiyero spluttered at her indignantly. "You're an _atheist. Why would you do that?"_

" _Because,"_ Elphaba stressed. "He invited him to dinner with the only intention of telling me to "cherish my ultimate gift." And I was like, well, it's a little late for that, isn't it?"

" _Elphie!"_ Galinda breathed, horrified. "You didn't actually _say_ that to a _reverend,_ did you?"

"I think my exact words were 'it's like closing the barn doors after the horse has bolted'," Elphaba replied thoughtfully and Galinda winced.

Nessa groaned, her sister hadn't told her the exact phrasing.

"Elphaba, _no!"_

"Is this Reverend Dawkins?" Boq asked. "Are you _sure_ that's what he was talking about?"

"He told me to "guard my carnal treasure"," Elphaba said flatly.

Boq, Galinda and Nessa all reddened, and Fiyero stared into the depths of his lemonade glass in misery.

"Have you got anything stronger than lemonade?" he asked Elphaba. "Acid, poison, bleach, anything?"

She just smiled.

Galinda surprised them all by snorting inelegantly and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Fiyero demanded as they turned to her in amazement. "I don't see anything _funny_ about this, Galinda!"

It was a few minutes before the blonde could even speak. "If- if you're supposed to protect… your "carnal treasure"," she finally got out, more giggles and a blush accompanying the words.

"Does that make Fiyero… the _plunderer_ of your 'treasure'? Like- like a _pirate_?"

Elphaba started laughing too, and it was a good five or ten minutes before the two girls were able to breathe without laughing. Nessa and Boq both looked rather embarrassed and Fiyero was not as amused.

"Is _that_ why he made sure to point out his room is right across the hall? Should I be sleeping with one eye open?"

Elphaba snorted. "I think you'll be lucky if he doesn't sleep in the hall with a shotgun on his lap."

Fiyero blanched, but Nessa frowned.

"Father doesn't _have_ a shotgun," she pointed out to her sister.

"That's beside the point."

"So, wait," Galinda interrupted. "Is _this_ the thing that happened? Tell us everything!"

Elphaba obediently recounted the previous night's dinner in full detail. Whilst Galinda and Boq appreciated the story, Fiyero was not as thrillified.

"Should I… say something?" he asked Elphaba uncertainly.

She laughed. "Say what?"

"I don't know! Like… just let him know that we're… being safe?"

"It's none of his business! Besides," she added, in a slightly more sympathetic tone. "You can't fix this, Yero. And I'm reasonably sure Father would find a way to hate you even if we _weren't_ sleeping together."

"And you already told him you were being safe," Nessa chimed in.

Fiyero shot his girlfriend another look. " _Fae."_

"Just to make him shut up about the scandal of any possible illegitimate pregnancy," Elphaba reassured him.

Fiyero grimaced. "It's not too late to check into a hotel, is it? Or I could stay at Boq's, _right?"_ he turned to the Munchkin, pleading.

Boq looked faintly alarmed. "Um, I guess you could sleep on the couch if you really want to…"

Fiyero debated that for a moment, but decided he'd rather suffer through two weeks of Frex than two weeks of sleeping on a couch. Although he almost reconsidered after a very uncomfortable dinner that night.

Frex didn't say more than two words to Fiyero, but his glare intensified every time Fiyero and Elphaba so much as spoke to one another or exchanged a glance. Like Nessa had predicted, he was watching them very carefully, which Elphaba found more than a little ridiculous.

"This cann _ot_ be the first angry parent you've faced for sleeping with their daughter," Elphaba said in exasperation to Fiyero later that night when they had escaped to the kitchen for a moment of relative privacy.

Boq had gone home, Galinda had just gone upstairs to get ready for bed, and Nessa was saying goodnight to Frex. Elphaba was doing a last minute check of the kitchen before following her sister, and Fiyero had tagged along.

"Hey, any girl I dated before you-"

"Sure, let's call it 'dating'," Elphaba interjected dryly, and was ignored.

"-It really wasn't the kind of relationship where you get to the 'meet the parents' point," Fiyero hissed.

Elphaba snorted. "' _Relationship',"_ she scoffed in a mutter and Fiyero glared at her lightly.

"You're not being helpful here, Elphaba. Or sympathetic. _My_ parents-"

"Your parents love me," she grinned. "And let's face it, no one cares about _your_ virtue. Talk about a horse that's already bolted-"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at her. "You just wait, Miss Thropp" he threatened her.

"Wait for what?" she retorted. "You haven't _touched_ me since I told you he knows."

She found it a little amusing that he almost was scared of her father.

Fiyero took that as a challenge, and immediately drew her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Ok," he murmured when he pulled away. "It's going to be a really long two weeks, isn't it?"

Elphaba smiled softly. "Like I told you, remember that you love me," she reminded him and kissed him again.

"And how long can we expect Galinda to be making pirate jokes?" he asked her unhappily, a slight scowl settling across his features.

She grinned. "Forever, I hope," she laughed.

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That ultimate gift thing," Elphaba continued. "Do you think it works both ways? Do you owe me a sweater now, or..."

Fiyero glared at her again as she laughed.

There came the sound of approaching footsteps, and when Frex entered the room a moment later with an empty tea cup in hand, Elphaba and Fiyero were still standing close together.

He regarded them suspiciously. "I heard laughing," he said stiffly.

"Yes, sir," Fiyero answered. "Elphaba thought she was being funny," he deadpanned and Elphaba elbowed him in reply.

Frex arched an eyebrow.

"We were just saying goodnight, Father," Elphaba said tiredly.

Frex's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

When it was clear that he wasn't leaving the room any time soon, Fiyero sighed softly and kissed Elphaba lightly.

"Night, Fae."

She smiled apologetically. "Goodnight."

Fiyero walked past Frex to leave the room and then paused in the doorway, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Governor Thropp, I love your daughter. You may not believe that and you may not approve, but it's the truth. I would never do anything to disrespect her or to put her or Nessa in a position that would harm them in any way. I understand that you have rules in your house, and as Elphaba's father, I will respect them and you. But it doesn't change the fact that what happens in our relationship is between Elphaba and I. We're both adults and we intend to spend the rest of our lives together. I hope you can respect _that._ Goodnight, sir."

Frex stared after Fiyero in shock for a moment as he left the room. Then he turned back to Elphaba, who smiled broadly.

"Goodnight, Father," she said quickly and hurried from the room.

Fiyero was right, she thought. It was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
